


小小指头勾一勾 / Pinkie Promises and Sandwich Crusts

by blurryyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason 变小了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小指头勾一勾 / Pinkie Promises and Sandwich Crusts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pinkie Promises and Sandwich Crusts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334057) by [CaptainnAustralia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia). 



> This is a Chinese translation of Pinkie Promises and Sandwich Crusts by CaptainnAustralia
> 
> Permission:  
> captainnaustralia answered you:
> 
> Oh gosh, you most certainly can! I’m literally burst with pride right now that you actually want to take the time to do that, oh my god, yes. Go right ahead! And thank you!!

今晚一切都很普通，都很常规。Tim 打倒了几个坏人，拯救了几个好人，奋不顾身地投入危险之中，再从危险之中战斗脱身。他看见的时候，其实已经差不多该结束巡逻回去了。 

那是一个孩子。 

独自面对至少三个帮派成员。他扬着自己的小拳头，脸颊绯红，双眼大睁。他身上的衣服足足有他三倍大，挂在身体上摇摇欲坠，尘土——也可能是血迹——沾染在衣服上，还有他的脸颊上。 

他看起来似乎吓坏了。 

那些人在笑，仿佛这是世界上最好笑的笑话，其中一个人小心翼翼地从牛仔裤的腰带里抽出一把手枪。Tim 悄无声息地落在男孩身后，站直身体。 

“我——我会揍扁你们！滚——滚开！” 

那些人惊恐地睁大眼睛，Tim 冷笑起来。 

“快跑！”一个人尖叫道，立刻从巷子里逃窜出去，其他人也丝毫没有犹豫，跟着跑掉了。 

“啊！”男孩叫道。“看你们还敢不敢回来！”他挥舞着小拳头，高兴地跳起来，大笑着说。 

“孩子，” 

他几乎吓尿了，飞快地转过身，差点儿把自己绊倒。他飞快地往后退了几步。 

“你是谁？！” 

这可真是新闻了：所有人都认识红罗宾，就像他们都认识蝙蝠侠和罗宾。 

“红罗宾。你怎么一个人面对一群帮派成员，孩子？你是打算找死吗？”男孩站直身体，挺起胸膛。 

“我可以自己解决他们。”Tim 有点儿想笑，他靠近那个男孩，迅速地查看了他有没有受伤。他仔细地打量了孩子腰上松松垮垮挂着的牛仔裤，他的黑色 T 恤，披在肩头的那件厚重得绝对不只是皮革的皮夹克，然后是那个孩子一头鲜红的头发，还有那皱着眉头一脸火大的表情，都表明他 **努力** 想让自己看起来像是个话不多的硬汉，不过他的表情里微微泄露一丝好奇，看得出他在竭力压制住自己肚子里翻滚的问题，而且—— 

**我的神啊这是 Jason。**

“Jason？”Tim 脱口而出。那双绿眼睛——绝对是 Jason——猛然睁大了。 

“你是谁？你怎么知道我的名字？！” 

“我的天啊 **真的** 是你。到底发生了什么？”男孩的眉头皱得更紧了。 

“我先问的问题。” 

“我不能在这里告诉你我是谁。我需要保护自己的秘密身份。”Jason 脸红起来。 

“真的？太酷了！”他尖声说。接着他好像重新稳住了自己的情绪，重新皱起小脸露出严肃的表情。 

“我是说，那没关系。” 

“所以发生了什么？你现在几岁？”男孩再次愤怒地挺起小胸膛。 

“我十岁了。我不知道。我在几个街区外醒过来，然后就发现自己像现在这个样子。我住在那边那栋楼里。”他指着 Tim 身后的建筑说，每说一个字，他那昂首挺胸的小模样就稍微弯曲一点儿——Jason 的武装夹克一定快把这孩子压趴下了。“但是它现在看起来……不一样了。楼里全部荒废了，也没有人住在里面。我的东西本来都放在那边，全都毁了。”Jason 转开脸，不安地在地上磨着鞋底，不过 Tim 还是在他转开脸前看见了他嘴唇微微颤抖。 

Jason 在 Bruce 发现他之前一定住在这里。Tim 不知道 Jason 现在住在哪里，他每个月都会变换住址。 

“那么你现在没有其他地方可以去了？” 

“我——我能找到地方。” 

Tim 知道自己应该做什么。他应该带 Jason 回庄园。不管发生了什么，如果这种变化是永久性的……反正他不能就这么把一个孩子留在街头，特别是 Jason。 

“你可以跟我呆在一起，”Tim 说着，就已经开始在头脑里规划从这里返回他的公寓的最近路线。 

“我不跟你走。我甚至都 **不认识** 你。你搞不好是个恋童癖。”Tim 差一点儿就笑出来了。不过他没有，依然保持着红罗宾严肃的面具。 

“要么你安全地、暖暖和和地呆在我的公寓里，要么你就得留在这个巷子里被冻死。或者等着那些帮派成员回来杀了你。”他看见 Jason 动摇了一下，不过男孩很快就重新摆出强硬的表情。 

“呆在街头也好过被锁在恋童癖的家里。” 

“我不是恋童癖，Jason。” 

“恋童癖都说自己不是恋童癖。” 

“哦老天啊，”Tim 小声嘀咕一句，决定放弃了。 

“离我远点儿！”Jason 转身想跑，Tim 一把抓住了夹克的后背，把他扯了回来。Jason 跌跌撞撞地回到 Tim 怀里，然后没等 Jason 能挣脱出来，显然现在年长的这位对他使用了神经掐，让他整个人都瘫软在他怀里。 

“我很抱歉，Jay。但你不能呆在街头。如果你要是死了，我会被其他人责怪到我死的那一天。”Tim 把男孩抱起来，一只胳膊托着他的膝盖，把他抱在胸前。神经掐的效果惊人地好，一直持续到 Tim 回到公寓。Tim 小心地把 Jason 放在沙发上之后，Jason 才勉强可以动弹。 

“帮我个忙乖乖待一会儿好不好？”Tim 把遥控器丢到 Jason 身上，说。“就看看电视什么的。”Tim 走到卧室里，快速地脱掉制服。他现在最想做的就是洗个热水澡，然后一头扎进被子里，不过 Jason 很可能会跑掉，所以这两件事都不行。因为他真心不想在大半夜跑出去寻找一个离家出走的小孩。 

他胡乱地套上旧衣服，然后开始找自己的电话。 

“你好啊小弟。” 

“嗨，Dick。我，呃……我需要你帮忙。” 

“怎么了？出什么事情了吗？” 

“是 Jason。” 

“发生了什么？他伤着你了吗？” 

“呃，没有。他。呃……我不知道应该怎么跟你说，但他现在坐在我的沙发上。而且他现在十岁大。” 

“慢着，啥？” 

“我不知道发生了什么。他被缩小了年龄之类的。” 

“你确定是他吗？” 

“是他，Dick。” 

“我……怎么会？！” 

“听着，我不知道。你能不能过来一趟？” 

“我这就到。”Tim 挂掉电话，把手机扔到床上，咬住嘴唇。他真的需要洗个热水澡…… 

他把头探出房间。 

“Jay？”一个小小的红脑袋从沙发上露出来。那么他还在。 

“如果我现在去洗个澡，你能不能不要跑掉？我 **真的** 不希望跑去再把你找回来。”Tim 看见 Jason 睁大眼睛，张着嘴盯着他。 

“呃。你这是答应了的意思吗？” 

Jason 眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨眼，接着他笑起来。笑容有点儿古怪，更像是在坏笑。 

“是，我会呆在这儿。”Tim 点点头。 

“如果你饿了的话，厨房里有吃的。”Tim 又缩回卧室里。他拔掉衣服冲了个澡，然后他套上一条睡裤就跑出去查看 Jason 的情况，手里还拿着毛巾擦头发。Jason 正在研究他的冰箱。 

“找到什么了吗？”Tim 问道，贴着他给自己拿了个杯子。Jason 转过身，看了 Tim 一小会儿，Tim 在他的目光下给自己倒了杯水。 

“都是没法直接吃的。” 

Tim 小声笑起来，翻了翻眼睛。“是的，因为这样的食物对你 **健康** 有好处。如果你想吃东西的话，我可以给你做个三明治。”Jason 点点头，Tim 隔着他从冰箱里找出几样东西，然后从另一边的橱柜里拿出面包。 

“你身上都是疤，”Jason 说。 

Tim 低头看了看自己裸着的胸口，他冲完澡之后没套上衣，这是他的习惯。但是他突然感觉有点儿不自在。“是啊。打击犯罪的时候总会发生这样的事情。它会还击。” 

“疼吗？”Jason 小声说。他靠得离 Tim 更近了一些——他伸出手，手停在 Tim 手臂上一条看起来特别深的伤疤上。 

“已经不疼了。现在这些伤疤只是提示而已。” 

“提示什么？” 

“要小心。” 

Jason 抬头看着 Tim，一脸严肃。 

“我可以……吗？” 

Tim 耸耸肩。“随便你。”Jason 伸出手指，抚摸过一条伤疤。 

“摸起来很硬，”他低声说。他的手指滑到伤疤旁边光滑无痕的皮肤上。说：“这边是软的。” 

“嗯，我知道。”Tim 有点儿困惑地笑着说。他利落地帮 Jason 切掉他那份三明治上的面包皮——他还记得第一次 Alfred 给他做三明治的时候，他问了 Alfred 为什么没有面包皮，Alfred 带着一副几近心碎的表情道歉。Tim 自己发现了真相——Jason 总是要切掉面包皮，Alfred 因此习惯性地帮 Tim 切掉了三明治的面包皮。他把三明治放在盘子里递给 Jason，然后继续给自己做三明治。Jason 挪到流理台另一边，坐在凳子上。 

“喝点什么？” 

“你有什么？” 

“恰当的回答是‘是的，谢谢。’然后我有果汁。” 

“那么是的，谢谢。”Tim 片刻之后把杯子放在 Jason 面前，扫了一眼钟。Dick 差不多应该到了，他住得没有那么远…… 

“我刚刚决定你不是恋童癖。”Jason 宣布说。 

Tim 翻了个白眼。“啧啧，真是感谢你。我太荣幸了。” 

“所以我今晚就留下来了。”Jason 这么告诉 Tim，好像这从一开始就是这个小男孩自己的决定。 

“太棒了。我希望你喜欢我的沙发。” 

“沙发不算糟糕。不过我更喜欢床。” 

“是啊没错，但床是我的。”Jason 又对 Tim 露出他那抹充满孩子气的坏笑。 

“我们可以分享。” 

“你本来以为 **我** 是个恋童癖。”Tim 开玩笑说，切开自己的三明治。他没看见 Jason 微微偏着头，盯着他看，一副若有所思的样子。 

“你叫什么？”Jason 问。Tim 隐藏住自己的惊讶。他已经忘记了 Jason 现在不知道自己的名字。 

“Tim。我叫 Tim Drake-Wayne。” 

“还是华丽丽的复姓啊。那么你为什么要打击犯罪，Tim？”Jason 问——一边把生菜叶从三明治里挑出来。 

“因为这是正确的事情。因为这是我接受的训练。” 

“你太可爱了，不适合去打击犯罪。” 

Tim 正端起杯子要喝水，他的手停在了半途中。 

“你说什么？” 

“你听见了。” 

“我……呃，谢谢？我猜我应该这么说？但长相与此无关。” 

“我不知道。难道你不能娶个漂亮小姐然后搬出 Gotham 吗？” 

“我对 Gotham 的漂亮小姐没兴趣。” 

“那么就漂亮小伙子。”Jason 挑了挑眉毛，说。 

Tim 盯着他不知道该说什么，不过这时响起了敲门声。Jason 安静地咬着自己的三明治，然后 Tim 带着另一个人回到厨房。 

Jason 从座位上滑下来，稍微走近了一些。他看了看 Dick 又看了看 Tim，然后他挺直身体，挑起下巴，如果他再长大几岁，这个动作一定挺有威吓作用。 

“你是谁？” 

“Jason，这是 Dick。”Jason 哼了一声，不过他很快就恢复了原来的姿态。 

“好吧这就是他。”Dick 毫不犹豫地说。Tim 轻轻笑起来，摇摇头，拍了拍 Dick 的胳膊，然后走进厨房里。 

Jason 眯起眼睛看着 Dick，然后他挑起一边眉毛，转身看向 Tim。 

“这是你的男朋友？”他低吼着说，挑起拇指往身后指了指。 

Tim 被三明治呛住了。 

“不——不是！”Tim 咳嗽着说。Dick 在他身后大笑，然后走到 Jason 身边，一只手搭在他肩膀上。 

“那么，我猜我可以把他带回庄园。”Jason 扭身挣脱 Dick 的手，气鼓鼓地瞪着这个比他大很多的家伙。 

“我估计不行。”Tim 看了一眼板起脸的 Jason，说。 

“呃……为什么？”Dick 问。 

“我想呆在这里。”Jason 坚定地说，往后退了几步，往 Tim 身边靠。 

“你看，Jay，庄园是——” 

“我想呆在这里，我喜欢这里。” 

“如果他想留下来就让他留下来呗，”Tim 耸耸肩，说。“他可以睡在沙发上。” 

“我不知道，little bird……” 

“little bird？”Jason 惊疑地问，他又开始轮流打量他们两个人，声音里充满了怀疑。 

“怎么了？”Dick 问。 

“如果你不是他男朋友，那么为什么你要给他起像‘小小鸟儿’这种昵称？”Jason 不相信地问。 

“因为他是我的 **弟弟** 。”Dick 说。Jason 立刻彻底放松下来，然后他重新打量起 Dick，不过这次目光里少了很多之前那种抑制不住的 (不必要的) 敌视情绪。 

“哦。好吧。”Jason 耸耸肩，仿佛他其实一点儿也不在意他的回答。Dick 看了看 Tim 困惑的表情，又看了看 Jason 微微发红的脸颊。 

“哦，这可好玩了。”过了一会儿 Dick 说。 

“什么好玩了？” 

“我们的小 Jason 暗恋你 Timmy。” 

“我没有！”Jason 大声说，这下他脸颊绯红，咔嗒一声猛地闭上了嘴。 

“所以很可能这就是为什么他没有在你把视线从他身上移开时就从你的公寓里逃出去。因为他觉得你 **很可爱** 。” 

“我……哈？”Tim 张口结舌。 

“神秘的戴面罩的男子从险恶广阔的世界中拯救了他，然后脱下面罩你看起来就像 **你** ，Timmy，对于任何人而言这都足够了。” 

“闭嘴！”Jason 对 Dick 咆哮道，听起来就像是一只发火的猫咪。Dick 勉强忍住了哈哈大笑，对 Jason 露出邪恶的坏笑。 

“好的好的，冷静下来，小 Jaybird。” 

“你对 **鸟** 到底有什么情结？”Jason 气冲冲地小声嘟囔道，回到自己的位置上坐下，咬着三明治，打算竭尽所能地忽略 Dick。 

“那么你今晚就把他留在这里了？”Dick 问 Tim 说，脸上依然挂着笑。 

“很显然我没什么选择。不管这是什么，很可能过一夜就会失效，然后我们可以早晨再处理。” 

“哦，我真心不想亲眼目睹那场面。” 

“如果我死了，记得悼念我。” 

“我会的，小弟。” 

~*~ 

Dick 坏笑着建议 Jason 洗个澡，借 Tim 的衣服穿。另外两只勉强同意了——主要是因为 Jason 的衣服的确太太太大了，而且他浑身都脏兮兮的，闻起来有点儿味。然后没多久 Dick 就离开了。 

Jason 洗澡的时候，Tim 用枕头和毯子把沙发铺好。Jason 穿着 Tim 的旧睡裤和简单黑 T 恤，安安静静地走出来。老实说 Tim 有点儿不爽，因为十岁大小的 Jason 竟然差不多就已经能撑得起这件 T 恤，而 Tim 到了现在依然还能勉强穿上。 

“沙发已经准备好了。如果你要是看电视之类的，尽量不要吵醒我好吗，我明天还有课。” 

Jason 皱起鼻子：“你要去 **上课** ？” 

“大学。” 

“ **为什么** ？你可是超级英雄！” 

“我不想永远做红罗宾。你觉得我希望到了五十岁还出门找一身伤？就算我真的能 **活到那个年纪。** ” 

Jason 沉下脸：“我没想过。” 

“你还年轻。你不会想这些的。” 

“你——你可能会在任务中死掉？你明明有那么厚的护甲啊？” 

“有些东西凯夫拉也是挡不住的，Jay。我不是刀枪不入的。我失去过某人…… **家人** 。” 

“这太 **蠢** 了。”Jason 愤怒地说——Tim 眨眨眼，不明白他怎么突然就火冒三丈起来。“你不应该为了保护那些根本 **不在乎** 的人而丢掉自己的 **性命** 。你是个英雄。你救了那么多人，如果你最后死在水沟里，那么这个世界回报给你的就太屎了。” 

Tim 琢磨着自己现在是不是傻乎乎地张着嘴巴。极有可能是——他努力收拾自己的心情，恢复之前置身事外的状态。 

“这是做英雄必须承担的风险。” 

“那么你 **为什么** 要做英雄？就因为你 **受过训练** ？这 **太傻了** 。你不应该做红罗宾，你应该只做 Tim。然后你就不会死了。” 

“我必须做红罗宾。” 

“ **为什么** ？！” 

“因为我 **必须** 。” 

“这个理由不够好。” 

“对我足够了。” 

“ **这太傻了，你也太傻了。** ” 

Jason 突然大喊起来，Tim 忍不住往后退了一步，然后男孩看起来似乎也不敢相信自己做了什么。Jason 小小声地说：“对不起。我。我没打算吼你。我只是……我不想要你死。” 

Tim 觉得自己大概是摔了一跤然后撞到了头因为这一切都太像一个 **奇怪** 的梦了。因为无论年龄缩小了没有，Jason Todd 都不像 **这样** 。 

“你为什么要 **在意** ？你甚至都 **不认识** 我！” 

Jason 用手指绞着 T 恤的下摆，突然害羞起来，不肯看 Tim 的眼睛。他的脸颊上一反常态地飞起一大片红色。 

“因为。你是好人。你、你帮我把三明治的面包皮切掉了，还让我在你的房子里过夜。而且你很可、可爱，又有钱， **还有** 你人很好 **还有** 你拯救人们的生命这可是了不起的事情。你那么好，你不应该死。” 

Tim 吃惊地张着嘴盯着 Jason，然后才意识到自己似乎最好说点什么。 

“谢、谢谢？” 

Jason 的脸红得更厉害了。 

“我累了，”Jason 生硬地说。 

“呃，没错，好的。”Tim 尴尬地往自己房间走，Jason 在沙发上躺好，翻个身，钻进垫子里去。 

“那么，呃，晚安吧。”Tim 从房间里说。 

“嗯。晚安。” 

Tim 关上了灯，公寓陷入黑暗之中。 

~*~ 

他被响声吵醒，猛然从床上坐了起来。他还有点儿迷迷糊糊，足足花了一秒钟才想起来 **Jason** 睡在他的沙发上，然后他赶紧朝声音传来的方向奔过去。 

Jason 已经不在沙发上了——他躺在地上，依然只有十岁。他挥舞着小小的拳头，脸颊上还挂着泪水，双眼闭得紧紧的。吵醒 Tim 的那声响就是 Jason，他从沙发上掉到地上。 

“Jason！”Tim 跪在男孩身边，喊着他的名字把他叫醒。还未从噩梦中醒来的男孩朝他挥拳头，他往后躲了躲，然后抓住男孩的手腕，固定住他的双手。 

“Jason 醒醒！”Tim 摇了摇他，不敢太用力。男孩猛然醒来，双眼大睁，头发被汗水浸湿贴在额头上。他微微挣扎了一会儿，然后 Tim 松开手，他爬着坐起来。Jason 往周围看了看，有些摸不着头脑，然后他的目光回到 Tim 身上，呼吸依然有些急促。 

“你做噩梦了，”Tim 看见 Jason 脸上的表情，慢慢地解释说。“我只是过来叫醒你，我不希望你伤到自——” 

接下来 Jason 就扑到他怀里，两只胳膊环住他的脖子，小脑袋埋在他胸口， **哭了起来** 。老天啊真的是在哭，抽抽噎噎地淌眼泪流鼻涕的那种出声的哭，还全身抖得像个…… 

**像个孩子** 。Tim 无奈地想。 

“嘿，嘿，没事的，Jason，没事了。”他轻叹口气，把男孩拉进怀里，调整成一个更像是拥抱的姿势，安抚地上上下下抚摸他的脊背，等着小男孩一点点平静下来，渐渐哭声变成了偶尔没忍住的小小打嗝声。 

“嘿，没事了。刚刚可真是惊天动地哈？你这小脑袋里到底想了什么？”Tim 低声说，稍稍放开 Jason 一点儿，看看他的脸。男孩眼睛红红的，有些发肿，双颊被泪水染得亮晶晶的，嘴唇依然有些颤抖。 

“我——嗝——做了个噩、噩梦。梦见发、发生了可、可怕的事情。”Jason 嘴唇抖得愈发厉害起来，然后他又扑进 Tim 怀里，把脸藏在他胸口。 

“请、请不要再当红罗宾了，”男孩小声说。 

“什么？”Tim 问——Jason 梦见的就是这个？ 

突然之间 Tim 深切地感悟了死亡话题不适合做睡前故事。 

“请不要再当红罗宾了。求你了？求你就呆在这里好吗？不要当红罗宾。” 

“Jay——” 

接着 Jason 又放开他，眼睛睁得大大的，特别认真地看着他，两只手紧紧地攥住 Tim 的衣服，仿佛他接下来要说的话是世界上最最重要的事情。 

“我觉得你做超级英雄是因为你很孤独，并、并且你没有什么可以失去的了。但是现在你有我了！你可以去上学然、然后做个超级聪明的 Nerd【注 1】而我、我就呆在这里我会安安静静的我会打扫卫生整理房间我会去找工作然后你就可以回家来不要去巡逻不会遇到危险不会死好不好求你了？”【注 2】 

“那不——” 

“但是现在你得回家！你必须要回家，因为有人在等你。我以前从来不需要回家因为没有人等我，但是现在我在家里等你所以你不能死因为你得回家。对不对？所以你不能再当红罗宾。”Tim 什么都没说，Jason 就盯着他看，目光来来回回地打量 Tim 的脸，迫切地等待 Tim 同意。 

Tim 重重地叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍 Jason 的后背。“已经不早了。我们应该继续睡了。” 

Jason 紧紧地抿着嘴唇，一脸坚决的表情。 

“告诉我你不再当红罗宾了。” 

“我做不到，Jason。我不会撒谎。”这句话就像是一巴掌打在小男孩的脸上。他的表情立刻沉了下去，不过他接着又振作起来。 

“好。不说谎。你不对我撒谎，我也不会对你撒谎。但是你得回家，每天晚上都要。”Tim 看着男孩挑起半边眉毛，几乎忍不住要笑起来。 

小 Jason 还蛮……可爱的。 

“真的要现在？” 

“是的。不然我永远都不原谅你。我、我还会……重新 **整理** 你的书架。”Tim 这下真的笑出声了，男孩因此生气地喷了口气。 

“好的，好的。我会回家。但是你也得回家，好吗。不许再离家出走跑到脏兮兮的小巷里去。” 

“我会一直呆在家里的。不然你还会回家吗？” 

Tim 笑起来，“那么就这么说定了。 **现在** 你可以睡觉了吗？” 

“不，”Jason 举起自己的手，手指握成拳头，唯有一根小小的小拇指伸出来。“要拉勾勾发誓。保证你每天晚上都会回家。” 

Tim 松开抱着 Jason 的手，也伸出小拇指。 

“你也要答应我。”Tim 严肃地说。Jason 用小拇指勾住他的小拇指。 

“我保证我每天晚上都会回家。”Jason 坚定地说完，期待地看着 Tim。 

“我保证我每天晚上都会回家。”Tim 微微笑着跟着 Jason 说道。Jason 勾住他的手指摇了摇，然后才松开手。 

“好了，”他说。 

“ **现在** 我可以回去睡觉了吗？” 

Jason 看起来有点儿惊讶，不过他耸耸肩。“可以了。”他从 Tim 怀里爬出来，回到沙发上坐好，眼巴巴地看着 Tim 站起来。 

Tim 有点儿不太确定地看了 Jason 一眼，留意到 Jason 挺得僵直的后背和抿得紧紧的嘴唇。“你还好吗？”Tim 问。 

“没事。” 

Tim 叹了口气，摇摇头。 

“随便你吧。”他嘟囔着说，回自己房间去了。他倒在床上，翻身侧身躺好，微微弯着身体等着。才过了几分钟，他就听见 Jason 轻轻的脚步声。 

“我、我能不能……？” 

Tim 叹了口气，翻过身看了看男孩。他站在门口，手里抓着枕头，眼睛又睁得大大的。Tim 翻了个白眼，点点头。 

Jason 快步走到床边，爬到柔软的床上，把自己塞进毯子里。他慢慢蜷过来，Tim 一直在看着他。过了一会儿他抬头看着 Tim。 

他小小声地说了一句：“谢谢你。” 

“嗯哼。”Tim 也低声回答。然后他重新侧身躺好，背对着 Jason。 

他不想这么没礼貌——但老实说，真的 **很晚了** ，他也 **很累了** ，而且他侧躺着更舒服。接下来房间里只有浅浅的呼吸声。然后是布料摩挲的声响，Jason 翻身拉扯床单的声音。然后又是一片寂静。 

Tim 耐心地等着。 

一分钟过去了。 

两分钟过去了。 

三分钟过去了。 

四分钟过去了。 

四分半钟——Jason 又动弹起来，挪了挪躺下的位置。Tim 感觉到 Jason 的背慢慢贴在自己后背上，因为太紧张，所以后背绷得笔直又僵硬，就像是一截木头。Tim 扭头看了看男孩。他怀里依然抱着自己的枕头，就像是抱着泰迪熊，而他头底下本该枕着枕头，现在枕着自己的胳膊。 

Tim 摇摇头，翻身仰面躺好。他把一只胳膊塞到 Jason 头底下给他当枕头，往他身边靠了靠，让男孩的后背贴在自己身侧。他感觉到 Jason 缓缓地、长长地叹了口气，仿佛这口气带走了他小身体里所有的紧张感，慢慢彻底放松下来。Tim 也像他一样叹了口气，头慢慢地垂到一边，眼皮开始往下耷拉，终于睡眠再次彻底征服了他。 

~*~ 

“Tim！” 

一根指头用力戳他的肋骨。 

Tim 呻吟一声，往后翻了个身，躲开那根戳痛他的手指头。但是那手指锲而不舍，Tim 撑开眼皮，辨认出 Jason 模糊的身影。 

“Tim……”Jason 小声说——他现在听起来特别害怕。 

“Jay……你是又做噩梦了吗？”Tim 稍稍坐直一些，顺势就伸手去捞起男孩。“我跟你说过了，我会回家的。我不会丢下你死掉的。” 

“多么奇特啊。” 

Tim 听到这个新传来的声音，一把抓住 Jason 把他拉到身边，几乎挡在男孩前面。 

Jason 又呜咽了一声，紧紧缩在 Tim 身侧。 

“你是谁，”Tim 低吼着说。“你在我的公寓里做什么？” 

那个人优雅地从门口走来，用滑动一般流畅的步伐靠近床边，低沉地说：“放轻松，小幼苗。我只是来查看我的实验成果。” 

“毒藤？是 **你** 让 Jason 变成这样？”男孩听到自己的名字被提起，往 Tim 身边缩得更紧，Tim 保护性地往他的方向弯下身体。她被逗乐了似地咯咯笑起来。 

“没错！” 

“ **为什么！** ” 

她耸耸肩，微笑着说：“他惹恼我。 **我** 能够看到真相。所以我鼓励我的植物让 **他** 看到事实真相。” 

“你对他做了什么？” 

她用特别无辜的语气说：“什么都没有，那就是 Jason Todd。是他 **最纯粹** 的样子。” 

“ **你说什么？** ” 

“这就是我的实验。比方说，小幼苗，你在内心深处一直认为自己是女人。那么你接触到 **我的** 植物。然后你就会变成女人。” 

“所以？Jason 太孩子气了所以他就变成了一个 **孩子** ？” 

“不不，你没抓住重点！那个形象是 Jason Todd **一直以来** 的样子。显然这个形象才是他 **真正的** 样子。Jason Todd 不是什么硬汉，不是会杀人的疯子。他是个吓坏了的小男孩，可怜兮兮地呜咽着，紧紧地抓着他最后剩下的东西。在他的内心深处，Jason Todd 是个小孩子——受了伤害，担心害怕，内心充满了困惑，却受到了误导。但无论如何，依然是个孩子。”Jason 把 Tim 的衣服攥得更紧了，他的小脑袋转过来，把脸埋在 Tim 肩窝里。Tim 把 Jason 抱在怀里，狠狠地瞪着毒藤。 

她继续轻松地说道：“我必须承认我很惊讶，他对你的偏爱竟然延续到目前这个状态中。这应该是他内心最深处的状态。我本来很肯定你的根没有伸展到这么深的地方——但显然我错了。” 

“他的 **什么** ？！” 

“偏爱，小幼苗，别假装你没听清楚，跟我玩花样。我本以为他对你不过是从共同的仇恨和不清不愿的尊敬中衍生出的欲望，结果看起来实际上他的感情远不止那些……多么有意思啊。而且是 **你** ，在所有可能的蝙蝠中，是你找到了他……”她兴奋地拍起手来。 

“多么多么 **罗曼蒂克** 啊。” 

Tim 命令说：“把他变回来。” 

毒藤停下兴奋地扭动的身体，仔细地看着 Tim，说：“我为什么要把他变回来？我觉得他这个样子比他平常的样子可爱多了。” 

“因为你 **知道** 我最多花六个小时就能找出解药把他变回来但我非常累了不想现在处理这种麻烦事。所以，如果你现在老老实实把他变回来然后乖乖离开那么也许我就不会想办法毒死 Gotham 市内一半的植物。” 

毒藤愤怒地发出嘶嘶声，Jason 推了推他。 

“别把她逼疯了！”他紧张地小声说。 

“看！他这个样子的时候害怕我。我为什么要把他变回去？” 

“因为这样不 **正确** ，毒藤，他是个 **孩子** 。” 

毒藤撇嘴，说：“我猜，如果你知道了他对你的感情之后，还让他做个孩子的确相当不幸。” 

Tim 只是低吼了一声，然后毒藤叹了口气，从自己腰侧看起来像是一朵花的植物里抽出一根绿色的针。 

“反正我的实验已经成功了。我可以把他变回他正常的样子。”她靠过来，很显然是打算把她的针扎进 Jason 身体里，结果让 Jason 抓着 Tim 从床边躲开了一些——他想逃，但是他又不愿意离开 Tim。 

“我来。”Tim 一把将针从毒藤的手里夺过来，厉声说。 

“好的，好的，没必要这么 **粗鲁** 嘛。” 

“这个可以治好他？” 

“是的，不然我干嘛拿出来？” 

Jason 从肩膀处抬头看着 Tim，小男孩的眼睛睁得圆圆的。 

“你信任我吗，Jay？” 

“我不应该信你！我都不认识你！我几个小时前才见到你！”Jason 哀鸣道，他缩得更小了，眼睛不停地来回偷瞄 Tim 的脸和他手里的那根针。 

“我问的是你信不信任我，不是你 **应不应该** 。”Jason 咬住下嘴唇，然后点点头。 

“把胳膊递给我好吗。”Jason 慢慢地抽出自己的胳膊，小手臂颤颤发抖。 

“它会怎么样我？” 

“会让你好起来。” 

“但、但是我又没生病！” 

“会让你 **长大** 。” 

“我会长出胡须吗？” 

“如果你不挂掉的话。” 

Jason 紧张地笑了一声。 

“别看。”于是 Jason 就又把脑袋埋进 Tim 肩窝里，他的小手紧张地握成拳头。 

Tim 把针头扎进 Jason 的皮肤下面，然后慢慢把活塞推到底，把其中绿色的液体注射到 Jason 体内。男孩吃痛地小声叫了一声，不过然后他就一点儿也没出声了。 

“如果这一针伤害了他，我会让你加倍偿还，毒藤。”Jason 抓着 Tim 衣服后背的手慢慢松开，Tim 对毒藤低吼道。 

“不会伤害他。他会睡着，然后在睡梦中他的身体会慢慢开始相应地变化，然后等他醒来，他就又是那个苦涩愤怒的老 Jason Todd 了。” 

“他还会记得吗，记得变小期间的事情？” 

“当然了，不然还有什么意思呢？” 

Tim 把 Jason 拉到自己坏里，男孩已经迅速地开始四肢发软。 

“Timmmmm……”Tim 调整他的姿势时，他低声说。 

“睡吧，Jason。” 

“嗯……” 

Tim 回头看向毒藤，毒藤正充满兴趣地打量他们。 

“现在你可以 **离开** 了。” 

她翻了翻眼睛。“真是坏脾气，”她小声说着转过身。Tim 低头看着 Jason，突然他感觉脖子侧边传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。他抬起手，摸到了一个小小的圆柱体——是一只飞镖。 

“什么……”他向毒藤转过脸。“你做了什么？！飞镖上有什么？” 

她只是微笑起来，咯咯地轻笑着，然后 Tim 开始感觉天旋地转。 

“只是为了确保他醒来之前你哪里都不会去，小幼苗。”毒藤说，她的每个字都越来越模糊。 

“你……药……”Tim 往后倒在床上，已经睡着了的 Jason 的小身体也跟着他倒下去，两个人都彻底失去了知觉。 

~*~ 

有人在抚摸他。 

像是给猫顺毛一般抚摸。 

有什么温暖的东西，轻柔地反复地摩挲他的脸颊。 

有什么温暖的东西，贴在他另一边的脸颊旁，微微有些刺痒，在他下巴变呼出柔柔的气流。 

Tim 昏昏沉沉地勉强撑开一丝眼皮。抚摸他的东西是一只手，手心捧住他的脸颊，大拇指缓缓地来回磨蹭。 

那是 **Jason** 的手。 

而且 **Jason** 的额头抵在他另一侧脸颊边，鼻子贴在他的下巴上，呼出温暖的气息骚动他的皮肤。他的胳膊搭在 Tim 胸口，然后抬起上臂勾住他的脖子。 

恐慌终于击中他。 

Jason 还在睡。如果他像 **这样** 醒来，那么下一秒 Tim 就会发现自己氧气不足。他必须得脱身—— 

Jason 突然动了动，磨蹭 Tim 脸颊的拇指停止了动作。Tim 的脖子感觉到一个贴着自己的皮肤发出的叹息，感觉到 Jason 鼻子的线条，因为它就沿着 Tim 的脸颊滑过。Tim 非常非常轻微地转过头，撞上了 Jason 的目光。 

他睁着眼睛。他已经醒了。他还在 **微笑** 。 

“嗯……我喜欢这个。”Jason 贴着 Tim 的脸蛋喃喃地说，从睫毛下面略略羞涩地抬眼看着他，那目光让 Tim 的心脏不小心多跳了一拍。“这样的梦比噩梦好太多了。” 

Jason 重重地叹了口气，然后贴着 Tim 的脑袋转转头，让自己的额头抵着 Tim 现在比他更年轻的额角。 

“我真希望我可以一直梦到你。我想要这个。”他的胳膊搂紧了 Tim，把他拉进怀里。“永远。我希望永远都不要醒来。”然后 Jason 又微微动了动脑袋，嘴唇贴在了 Tim 的唇角，沿着 Tim 的下巴吻下去，然后又回来，完完整整地亲上了年轻人的嘴唇。Tim 没动，他已经震惊得除了老老实实躺在原地之外，什么都做不了。只能感受那双异常柔软又微微有些干燥翘起皮的嘴唇温柔地占有自己的唇。 

“我漂亮的小 Tim。”Jason 贴着 Tim 的唇喃喃说，然后更用力地吻下去。 

Jason 的这个吻刚刚贴上就离开了，然后 Jason 扭开脑袋，又抵着 Tim 的头不动了。他闭上眼睛，Tim 真切地感觉到了睫毛扫过自己脸颊的触感。 

“别叫醒我。” 

Tim 需要说点什么。 

因为 Jason 以为自己在做梦。 

因为 Jason 以为自己在做梦，是 **因为** 他曾经梦见过。经常。 

而且他喜欢。 

Tim 在 Jason 的怀抱里稍稍动了动，然后感觉到 Jason 贴着他脸颊上的皮肤绽开了一个微笑。不过当对方是 Jason 的时候，他只需要等待。 

足足过去了一分钟，突然 Jason 全身都僵住了，他的眼睛贴着 Tim 的脸猛然睁开。 

“这不是梦，”他呻吟着说。 

Tim 张开嘴想回答他，不过那就已经是足够的证据了。Jason 突然把他推开，竭尽全力地飞快爬过整张床，然后蹿了起来。Tim 看得出他在恐慌，眼角里浓浓的全是快要溢出的恐惧。 

“Jay——” 

Jason 已经往窗户方向飞跑起来。 

“Jason，等等！”但是 Jason 已经跳了出去，说话间人已经爬到防火梯一半。 

Tim 在他之后跳起来大喊：“JASON！” 

但这时候已经太迟了。Jason 已经跑到了街道上，等 Tim 从窗户探出身去的时候，他早已光着脚跑过了街角。Tim 把上半身从外面收回来，狠狠地一拳头捶在墙上。指关节咔地响了一声。 

“该死！” 

~*~ 

他的后脑勺开始隐隐地酝酿着大规模的偏头痛。 

他精疲力竭。 

忧心忡忡。 

惴惴不安。 

他只想回家，只想睡觉，只想等到早晨再担心全世界。可是他的手机响起来，Wayne 集团里某个 **低能儿** 打电话来告诉 Tim，他 **几个星期前** 就已经要求完成的项目， **明天** 就是最后期限的那个项目，到现在都还没有完成。 

到现在甚至都还没有 **开始** 。 

他正顺着通往公寓的楼梯往上爬，他的包沉得要命，里面塞满了他自己的工作和作业。他今晚还得巡逻。 

他还得找到 **Jason** 。 

Tim 把自己塞进公寓的门里，回手关门的时候后背无力地抵上木头大门，包再也支撑不住，从他的肩上滑落到地板上，发出一声沉重的“咚”，他的手机还抵在耳朵边，一只手扶住额头。 

“但那是 **你的** 工作，为什么到现在还没有完成？！”他听见电话另一边传来各种借口，借口的表面下什么实质性的内容都没有，只是在尖叫着‘我知道 **你** 会替我做的。’ 

突然一阵头痛击中他的脑袋，疼得他忍不住微微弯下腰，紧紧地抓住自己的头，他不得不咽下一声呜咽。 

“好。好。我会做的。我会完成 **你** 应该在 **两个星期前** 就应该完成的工作，我会在 **一个晚上** 做完，还有我自己要做的 **所有事情** 。”Tim 厉声说，他的脑袋又一阵剧痛，再也无法压制住话语中的讽刺和愤怒。 

有什么东西抓住了他—— _哦上帝啊我要死了死的时候还在给这个傻瓜打电话该死的我再也找不到 Jason 了——_ 然后把他从门边拉开，又抽走了他手里的电话。Tim 猛地睁开眼。 

“Wayne 先生今晚有个约会，无法替你完成你的工作。他希望明天早上就看到文件交到他的办公桌上。我建议你煮上一壶咖啡，不要再依赖 Wayne 先生替你完成你的工作， **不然** 你的工作很快就不用再做了。” 

Jason 啪地一声把电话阖上，丢到身后的沙发上。他伸出手，按在了 Tim 的脖子后面，力度恰当好处地在正确的位置上按揉起来。Tim 忍不住呻吟出来，整个人几乎融化了，Jason 准确地往前踏了一步接住了他。 

“你回来了，”Tim 埋在 Jason 胸口喃喃说。Jason 的手指轻轻地按摩着 Tim 的后颈，让他眼皮直往下掉，头痛也惊人地减轻了——年轻人接着闻到了食物的味道，闻起来像是番茄，他的肚子立刻开始欲求不满地咕噜叫起来。“你还在做饭？” 

Jason 轻笑起来，笑声透过他胸膛隆隆地传到 Tim 耳朵里。 

“只是意大利面。我其他什么都不会做。” 

“但、但是你回来了。”Tim 说，回到了他的胃打断他之前的最初的话题。Jason 空着的那只手往下伸，抓住了 Tim 的一只手，小拇指勾住了年轻人的小拇指，微微用力，低头对 Tim 温柔地微笑起来。 

“我保证过的，不是吗？” 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注 1】Nerd 这个词如果译作书呆子是不合适的，因为这个词近些年来已经演变成为聪明人，尤其是科学领域的人的自我标签。但这个词在中文也没有什么更好的对应。中文维基百科针对这个条目的中文翻译曾有过讨论，但最终选择保留原文。译员在这里也想不到什么好的译法，因此向维基百科看齐。  
> 【注 2】如果这么长一句没标点的话读完没喘过气憋得脸红难过，请去找二桶赔偿。原文就没标点。


End file.
